The present invention relates to an input device having a keyboard and a pad-type and/or a stick-type pointing device, and a notebook computer having the input device.
A notebook computer typically uses, as an input device, not only keyboard but also a pointing device such as a pad-type or a stick-type pointing device. Such pointing devices are used mainly for moving a mouse cursor on a screen and causing an operation for the position of the mouse cursor. A mouse cursor is moved by operating a pad with one's finger in case of a pad-type pointing device, and by operating a stick with one's finger in case of a stick-type pointing device. For both of the pad-type and stick-type pointing devices, a user can perform an input operation corresponding to an mouse operation such as clicking by pressing an attached button. A stick is generally placed in the middle of “B”, “G”, and “H” keys, with an associated button for stick operation being placed on the user's side from a space key. A pad is also placed on the user's side from a space key, with an associated button for a pad being placed on the user's side from a pad.
There has also been a notebook computer including both a stick-type and a pad-type pointing device. In this case, a stick and a button for stick operation are placed as mentioned above. A pad is placed on the user's side from a button for stick operation, while a button for a pad is placed on the user's side from a pad.
In such a case where a computer includes both a stick-type and a pad-type pointing device, a user can accidentally touch a pad while operating a button for stick operation, resulting in a cursor jumping to an unexpected position. In order to solve this problem, various solutions have been proposed.
In one proposal, an accidental touch on a pad during use of a button for stick operation is prevented by placing the button for stick operation extremely close to a space key with enough distance from a pad. However, this causes a conflict between operations of a space key and the button for stick operation, which sacrifices operability of the button for stick operation.
In another proposal, a pad is placed at enough distance from a button for stick operation by adopting a smaller button for stick operation. However, the button for stick operation is too small to maintain operability thereof.
In yet another proposal, an accidental touch on a pad in pressing a button for stick operation is avoided by adopting as the button a button with a short stroke of approximately 0.3 mm, for example. However, in this case, when pushing down the short stroke button for switching, the clicking requires a large clicking force with a large clicking sound. This type of design also shortens the life of the button.
As a solution other than the above-mentioned proposals, it is also possible to place a button for stick operation at enough distance from a pad with the button for stick operation having a conventional arrangement and configuration. However, in this case, it is difficult to operate both the keyboard and the pad in parallel. This type of solution also requires too big a palm rest, which results in lower operability of the whole keyboard.
The present invention intends to provide an input device with good operability even in the case of including both of a stick-type and a pad-type pointing device as well as a notebook computer having the input device.